You are Just a Toy
by Sakura Trees
Summary: Kabuto X OC. Due to Kabuto's unwavering loyalty to Orochimaru, he is rewarded with a female slave, that will do anything he wants her to. But even though he was told that she was just a toy, his heart sees it differently. Please read and review! Please re


You are Just a Toy

A 'gift' and entertainment

Yakushi Kabuto walked down the dark halls of legendary ninja Orochimaru's lair with no emotion on his face. Having just failed his mission to get Sasuke-kun when he was in the hospital; However, Kakashi walked in to stop him. Now Kabuto returned to await his lord's next order.

"Orochimaru-sama, I have returned from the chunnin exam. Everything is going as plan. We will catch Konoha unexpectedly when they're too distracted by the exam." Kabuto bowed down on one knee with his head down.

"And Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked. Kabuto stood up and fixed him glasses back in place with a smirk. "The curse that you gave him has made him strong. Soon he will be coming back for more power. As expected…," Kabuto replied.

"Kabuto you have been very loyal to me. I want to reward you with this gift…" Orochimaru did a couple of hand seals to bring a big purple smoke, which cleared up revealing a woman. She had long glossy black her, tan skin and wore a sexual house cleaner outfit. Her head was down hiding her face. Kabuto was shocked that has lord would ever give him anything like this. "Kabuto, this woman is yours. If you look at her back you will see a weirdly shape seal. That means she belongs to you… She will do anything you please and to please you as in missions, cooking, cleaning, fighting, and even sex…" Orochimaru whispered the last word.

"Orochimaru-sama, do you think it's necessary to give me such a gift? I mean-"

"Here" Orochimaru threw him a collar and a chain leash. "Keep her on that leash. I do not want her wondering around and bothering me. You are dismissing until I call you. And remember… she's just a toy"

"Hai!" Kabuto grabbed her chin to see her face. Her beautiful midnight blue eyes looked like she would do anything that he asked. 'What a pretty slave you are.' Kabuto thought as he put the collar around her neck and leashed it. "Come on lets go." he said as he pulled the leash.

"Do you want me to walk on twos or on all fours, Master Kabuto?" An angelic voice came out from those pink lips. "What? " Kabuto looked at Orochimaru with a shock expression. "Why are you looking at me for? She asked you the question." Orochimaru smirked. Kabuto turned his head back to her.

"Master, do you want me to walk on twos or on fours?" The women asked with will in her eyes. 'I am starting to like this' he thought. "No, two will be good. By the way what is you name?"

"Mitsu desu. I have no last name," she answered as she got up on twos. Kabuto tugged the chain leash signaling for her to move. Mitsu patiently walked down the dark torched halls behind her beloved Master. When they reached the room, Kabuto took off his sandal. He let go of the leash with a loud 'thump' when hit the floor.

"Your first order is too….lick my feet." Mitsu got on her hand and knees very fast and started to lick his foot. He stared at her in shock. 'I didn't know she would do that.' "Stop." Mitsu had his toe in her mouth. "Entertain me until then"

"How?" She asked.

"Anything that will make me be entertain, of course." he smirked as he sat on his bed and crossed his legs.

"Hai, Master Kabuto." Mitsu stood up and took the chair from the desk in the far corner. Watched carefully by Kabuto, she placed the chair in front of him. 'What is she doing?' Kabuto thought as she took off her thong. 'Huh? What?' She sat on the chair backward having her womanhood and anus showing. Kabuto drooled as his manhood hardened.

Mitsu pulled out a dildo from her skirt pocket and she started to thrust herself with it. Her face blushed red and pants come out of her mouth.

"Ah!" she moaned." Master Kabuto, Are you entertained? Ah!"

Kabuto never had someone did this to him. Usually he would get a whore from the street and fuck her brains out. However, never has a women fuck herself just to entertain him. "No. Not yet" he answered

Mitsu got up from the chair with the dildo still inside for her. She turned towards his growing lap on her knees. She slowly undid his zipper revealing a big hard penis trying to pop out of the fabric. Pull the cloths down, grabbed his manhood, and started to jerk it.

"Ah! I'm still not entertained" He was trying to hold back his organisms. Kabuto grabbed the bed controlling him. 'Then I have no choice' She said in her head. She put the throbbing in her mouth making Kabuto groan in lust. He felt her warm mouth and lick swirl around it. All He could see was her head going up and down slowly.

Kabuto could not take it anymore. He grabbed her full head of hair and started to fuck her head like crazy. Mitsu gagged when he tried to deep throat her. A couple minutes later, Kabuto finally cummed. He took his dick out of her mouth leaving her coughing trying to swallow the sperm. She licked her lips. Wanting more of his cum.

"Thank you, you entertained me well, good girl." Kabuto petted her on the head as if she was a dog. Mitsu closed her eyes feeling his fingers go through her hair. "We should get cleaned up and get ready to leave. We have to meet a spy from the Hidden Village of sand tonight"

"The Hidden village of sand. Why master?" She asked him watching him walk pass her to grab the leash from the floor.

"Don't ask questions? Let's go," He snapped making her tremble in fear.

"I'm sorry, master it will never happen again." Mitsu was on her hands and knees.

"Its ok-"

"No must be punished." she suggested.

"No, its okay." he said "But before we go you need to change your clothes."

"My clothes?" Mitsu question as she tugged on her clothes. Mitsu thought there was nothing wrong with it.

"Yes your clothes. This meaning is a secret and if anyone thinks of any suspicious. Our plan to destroy Konaha will be found out." Mitsu nodded understanding what he was saying. "Later on I have to take you shopping but, for now" Kabuto left the room and went to the room the belonged to the girl that died during the chuuin exam. Grabbed an outfit from her closet and came back. He brought back a purple dress that had straps on it and black tights, with some black sandals and what ever a ninja needs. (If you want to she the outfit ill give you a pick just tell me)

"Here, wear this." Kabuto threw the clothes at her. Mitsu looked at the clothes as if it was ugly. She started to take off her clothes watched from Kabuto with a drool in his mouth. Finally, she had the clothes on and it was somewhat tight on her but still nice. It showed her whole back out showing her seal. However, she still had the collar around her neck.

Kabuto throw her a scroll and said, "Put it somewhere safe." When she was done, she nodded to tell him that she is done.

"Now let's go"

* * *

It was a full moon tonight jumping from roof to roof until Kabuto and Mitsu made it there behind a building, next to the sand Nin just in time see Gaara's true form killing one of the sound Nins. Mitsu stared in horror while Kabuto just smirked. 

"That was incredible." Kabuto said. "Was that his true self?"

The sand jouin stared at him as if he was joking. "But was that okay? He was a Sound…," he asked

"It's okay. We have no use for him anymore."

"I thought that he was a guinea pig to see how strong that Sasuke kid was?"

"No, there's no need for that anymore." Kabuto smiled." I was ordered to take Sasuke-kun before, but I failed," he laughed

"Nani"

"Yes, it's true. They know that I'm a spy from the Sound." Kabuto scratched behind his head.

"If someone finds out that you are secretly meeting me here, and they find out about our plan… the plan to destroy Konoha will be ruined!" He whispered. "I heard that you're Orochimaru's right hand man. Yet you still came to see me like this, after they've seen your face. You are quite the fool"

Kabuto laughed. "Well, more accurately, they didn't find out. I showed them,"

Mitsu was confused in what he was talking.

"I wanted to see what Konoha would do. It's not too late to take Sasuke-kun, even after seeing Konoha's reaction." he stated

"If it looks like you people are going to fail, we will withdraw. This plan brought to us by the Sound to begin with. The Sand will not come out into the open until the very last moment. That is Kazekage-sama's will."

"That is fine." Kabuto turned around to Mitsu and went through her bra making her moan getting out a roll. He turned around giving the scroll to the ninja.

"This is the scroll with the Sound's plan. Also, please tell those three about this plan soon." Kabuto said.

"Yes, I know" he agreed.

"I will be going now… In addition, one more thing… I will clean up the mess."

"No, I will-"

"Master please let me," Mitsu begged seriously. "I haven't really showed you anything else I can do. Besides there is only one mouse… It will be easy"

Kabuto walked up to her and kissed her passionately. The sand Nin watched with amazement. Kabuto broke the kiss. "If you kill him you might be reward." Kabuto could see that her nipples were hard and he knew that everything would go as planed. He believed in every word Orochimaru said about her.

Mitsu jumps off, on to the roof after to get her prey.

>

>

>

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone. I hope your enjoyed this story thought of. I never thought of anybody making a story like mine. You know Kabuto/OC. It was a story I thought of when I was thinking about him. I believe there should be more stories with him. Anyways, I hope you love or like this story. I hope you review! Please do so! I will try to do the next chapter with in a week or so. 

Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I am only going to say it in this chapter only.

**Thank you my Beta Readers!**


End file.
